


Son coeur

by Nelja



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark, Défi Halloween, F/F, Fantasizing, Gore, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina est lassée de vivre dans un monde sans magie, elle imagine tout ce qu'elle ferait à Emma si elle avait encore ses pouvoirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Horowitz et Kitsis. Vagues spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 1x18.
> 
> Ecrit pour un mème d'horreur pour Halloween, sur les thèmes Violence érotique et Vore.

Oh, si elle avait même un peu de magie, fulmine Regina intérieurement. Ce serait si simple de se débarrasser d'elle, cette Emma Swan qui ose lui voler l'amour de son fils.

Si elle le pouvait, elle attendrait une de leurs altercations passionnées devenues habituelles - Emma ne semble pas craindre bien fort de se retrouver seule avec Regina, et cela en devient d'autant plus nécessaire d'imaginer un monde où pour cela elle aurait terriblement tort. Alors Regina ironiserait sur la grande affection qu'Emma a pour elle - sans raisons, cela lui vient comme cela - et elle pointerait, toujours pour se moquer, la poitrine d'Emma du doigt.

Puis elle lui arracherait le coeur.

Bien évidemment.

Même s'il restait à Regina assez de pouvoir, ce serait quelque peu différent, bien sûr dans ce monde sans magie. Plus matériel, moins purement symbolique. Il faudrait du temps aux veines qui le relient au reste du corps pour se refermer, et le sang goutterait, tacherait les vêtements d'Emma, coulerait sur la main de Regina. Du sang se logerait sous ses ongles. Ce serait moins propre, bien sûr, mais dans un cas aussi personnel, certainement encore meilleur, et Regina jubile d'en imaginer chaque goutte, dans une rêverie qui la transporte.

Et ensuite ? Oh, voir Henry revenir vers elle quand il sera enfin révélé que Miss Swan est incapable d'aimer. Et ensuite... pour une raison inexpliquée, ceux qui ont perdu leur coeur et leurs émotions continuent de supplier merveilleusement bien.

Et même quand Henry aurait totalement cessé de s'y intéresser, quand Regina elle-même aurait assez joué... c'est un trop beau fantasme pour le terminer juste en broyant ce coeur entre ses mains douces, comme elle l'a toujours fait, comme sa mère le faisait. Non, elle le dévorerait, doucement, petite bouchée par petite bouchée, et elle laisserait Emma regarder.

Peut-être même serait-elle assez généreuse pour laisser Emma aimer cela, juste un peu, juste une minuscule fraction de l'âpre satisfaction que Regina obtient juste à imaginer cela, le souffle rapide et les yeux mi-clos.


End file.
